Dimensional Heroes Legends: Deadpool
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes rejoin with Hope in order to help him get out of another dangerous mess he got himself into. Will they be able to lose the merc with the mouth?
1. Prologue

We open to a vast sewer as The Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool, arrived in there with Class 3-E. Alongside him was a familiar Blue lantern, Hope the Victor, alongside new member Thorn Harvestar and color fighter Deadeye.

"So, why are we inside the sewers again?" Nagisa asked Hope.

"According to the… script, Deadpool got, we are supposed to navigate these sewers to Chance Whites HQ and take him out because he stole all of Deadpool's earned money. Man, I keep forgetting this is a video game." Hope said.

"Yeah. One I made." Deadpool said. "And I dont see your friendsies anywhere."

"Uh, they'll be here soon. I promise." Hope said. "They're just...running late."

"You have no clue where they are, do ya?" Deadpool asked Hope.

Hope then saw a familiar face. "If you turn your head slightly, you'll notice the Dimensional Heroes." Hope said as Deadpool did so as he saw Jexi and his team. "So this is the super important mission?" Jexi asked.

"Hey, Deadpool's a Mercenary, and he's insane. He's creating his own game, and High Moon wanted Korosensei to keep him under control. But he dumped it on me." Hope said.

"Korosensei? Isn't that the octopus from the Friendship Games?" Sunny asked.

"The very same." Hope said.

"Fine, we'll help ya." Jexi said sighing.

Hope then came up. "Got off on the wrong foot there, though. How you guys been?" Hope said grasping Jexi's hand who smiled.

"We just saved the universe from a Yo-kai invasion. We also got a familiar face to rejoin." Jexi said pointing to Squigly behind them.

"Awesome. My coffin must've worked!" Hope said.

"Actually, it brought me to the Yo-kai World where this Yo-kai named Venoct brought me back to life." Squigly said.

"I'd like to formally introduce you to some people I met, too." Hope said bringing a boy in gray gear with a hooded cloak and mask up. He had a utility belt and tons of weapons.

"This is Deadeye. He's a master of the Assassin Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. And next to him is Thorn Harvestar, Princess of Atheia in a dimension with dragons and stuff like that." Hope said.

"Yes. We joined forces with this guy in order to accomplish our goals." Deadeye said. "I work for him...for now." Deadeye said.

"And I was the victim of one of this guys 'stud' antics." Thorn said pointing to Deadpool.

"Every game needs a kickass female protagonist. Besides, I'll send you all back once I complete my game, okay?" Deadpool said.

"A little context about Deadpool. He was a subject to the Weapon X program. This made him completely insane." Hope said.

"We can tell." The heroes said.

"It also made me completly unkillable, complete with an badass healing factor." Deadpool said. "Hey, robo girl, shoot me, i dare you!" Deadpool said.

"Uh, I don't feel comfortable firing any sort of weapon at you." Roll said.

Ritsu shot him in the face. "He was talking to me. The exoskeleton works good, by the way, Itona."

"Its nothing too major. Its pretty easy to construct." Itona said.

Deadpool quickly got up as the hole in his head regenerated. "See? Totally unkillable!" Deadpool said.

"That was priceless! Totally worth it!" A comical narrative voice came.

"This is going to be a long day." Jexi said as they began moving through the sewers.

They got to an epicenter and Deadpool spawned a crate. He constructed and Inflated a bounce house.

"Bounce House. Check." Deadpool said.

"Is this part of your plan to kill this Chance White guy?" Luffy asked.

"Kill? Oh right. No, this is for something else." Deadpool said.

They then moved an saw an enemy.

"Unsuspecting baddie! Let's stealth kill him!" The comical voice said.

"Where do you keep finding these guys?" Jexi asked Hope.

Deadpool sneaked up to the agent. Got out a pistol and locked him, and shot him in the head.

"Hey, this time it wasnt my idea. It was Korosensei's." Hope said.

"Well remind me to have a serious talk with octopus when we get out of this." Jexi said as they moved further into the sewers.

They were then directly under the HQ as they came up to an entrance.

"Time to make an entrance." Deadpool said as he rigged some C4.

"Whoa, wait, whatre you…"

The C4 detonated and blew up the mens bathroom on the first floor. The heroes came out of it, Deadpool in front.

"Whoo, thats what happens when you mix C4 with a bean burrito." Deadpool said. "Now be honest, I'm not the only one crapping their pants right now am I?" 


	2. Doing Business

"How did they get in here?" One of the guards asked.

"Who cares? Shoot all of em!" Another said as they began to open fire.

"I don't think so!" Jexi said as they all got ready for battle.

"Ultimate Color Lighting Cannon!" Volt shouted firing a large cannon of electricity, electrocuting the guards.

"Hey this is my game, save some for me!" Deadpool said.

"We don't care about your game. We care about making out of this alive." Jexi said.

"They make a good point." A narrative voice said.

"I'll just ignore em and make this game as I go." Deadpool said. He pulled out two katanas and hacked at the guards, killing them.

Hope then looked to Deadeye. "Alright Deadeye, show us what you can do." Hope said as Deadeye fired his guns, hitting the guards on sight with only a single bullet each.

"Remember, I steal life. Once we finish this game, our contract is over." Deadeye said.

"Steal life? Does that mean you'll…." Hope began.

"Yes. Once I finish here, I will move on to my next target and kill them." Deadeye said.

"What about grandmaster Rain Bow? He always criticised you for working alone." Volt said.

"I work just fine on my own. I don't play well with others. I only trained under him only for the purpose of one day killing the old man myself." Deadeye said.

He then took out a hidden blade and did more trick shots, killing more guards as he went.

"This guy, he reminds me of Flux because he uses so many guns." Jexi said. "Hope, keep a close eye on him."

"Right." Hope said before the gates began appearing over the elevators.

" And that's why you gotta wait before blowing things up. Now the elevators are on lockdown!" Nagisa said.

"No worries. I'll just leave out some food and make him come to me." Deadpool said.

"Or you could short out the power." The narrator said.

"Yeah. That works too." Deadpool said.

"Cut power? I'm on it." Sunset said showing her new watch.

"Is that a… Yokai Watch?" The comical voice asked.

"Yo-kai Watch D. Come on out my friend! Calling Signibble! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning….Mysterious!"

Booshiggy Booshiggy

Boogie Woogie

Cling Clang Delirious

Mysterious!

"Signibble! Zap Zap!" Signibble said as he appeared.

"Signibble, short out the power!" Sunset said.

"Zap Zap!" Signibble said as he began eating away the lockdown's electricity.

"Nice. I was gonna give you some Orbitars, but that works too." Hope said.

"Well, I don't need them." Sunset said as the lockdown deactivated. "Nice work." Sunset said as Signibble vanished.

"Who cut off the lockdown? Someone kill those hero bastards and keep them away from My anti-deadpool safe room!" They heard Chance Whites say.

Karma pressed a button. "Goin up." Karma said as they loaded into the surprisingly large elevator.

"Wow. This is really roomy." Weiss said.

After some climbing, and hearing Deadpool suck at singing, the elevator jammed.

"Well, it isn't a game if there aren't any obstacles." Hope said.

"Well, no worries. We'll just go out the window." Deadpool said shooting the glass.

Thorn then did the unexpected and was suddenly flying outside.

"What? Buth the, I dont…. How are you doing that?!" Deadpool shouted.

"Seriously? You picked me and don't know what I can do?" Thorn asked.

"Ahem. Being taught in the ways of dreaming, she can perform supernatural feats, such as seeing things with her mind, having durable stamina and strength and oh yes, she can freaking fly." The narrative voice said.

"At least he did his homework." Thorn said. "Now let's get going!"

As Thorn flew upwards, Hope did too.

"So, I gotta ask, why'd Deadpool pick you? He's too old to date you, and I'm not mistaken, you already had a boyfriend who was weird."

"She was selected at random from a long list." A narrative voice said.

"Oh. Guess that sort of makes sense." Hope said.

"He tied me up because he said that 'I got dumped before so I'm free', and tried to win me over. And Fone Bone and his cousins weren't weird, just...different." Thorn said.

"Right. We should probably get the penthouse open for the others." Hope said.

They found another elevator and pried it open, entering some sort of news room.

"Hey guys! Flying doesent exactly help if youre talkin, right?" Deadpool asked.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Wait, how did you get here so fast?" Hope asked.

"Took the express route. A little parkour, you know. You should really try it instead of doing that flying thing." Deadpool said.

The went through the news room and saw a broad cast.

"A robot of the organization nebula has just struck at Green Lantern Guy Garder and absorbed his power. He is unharmed, but the perpetrator, codename Laser Man, Is hunting for power batteries. Right now, he has already absorbed two. The Orange Lantern and the Green Lantern."

"Laser man's main weapon data is unknown." Roll said as she arrived with the other. "I've worked with FLux for a while and there's no record of a Laser Man in his files. He must have started the project in secret or after I left. But, he did talk about creating a robot that could combat lanterns."

"It must be for me. He's seen my techiques and my powers. Once Laser Man gets all seven emotions on the spectrum, he could be coming for me next." Hope said.

"I only had him cameo in this game, thought it might get some suspense for the sequel if this turns out a success." Deadpool said.

The group made it outside again and headed to the roof.

"Get those Sharks in the air! We need air support and heavy guns on these heroes, now!" Chance said as the helicopters took to the air.

"All this firepower just for us?" Jexi asked.

"Now that looks pretty sick. Why am I wasting my time with these things?" Deadpool said looking at his guns.

The helicopter spun up its minigun. "Go go go, go!" Hope said as the heroes moved out of the way as the gun began firing.

"We need to jack that chopper and raise some sweet hell!" Deadpool said. "Oh wait! I can do it!" Deadpool said vanishing and reappearing in the helicoptor.

"He can teleport?" Natsu asked.

"Technology is beautiful. Lead lead, Suckas!" Deadpool said as he began firing at the soldiers.

"This guy really is insane." Jexi said keeping low from the bullets.

"That's it! Bring in the big guy!" Chance said as a robot with skeletal like features appeared.

"So, my first mercenary job is against some guy in a costume? Man. I wanted something more exciting. Anyway, I am Skull Man, a mercenary for hire. Sorry, but you gotta go cosplay freak." Skullman said.

"Hey, skully! Want a real challenge? Try me." Mega Man said coming up to the launch pad with the heroes.

"Look, as much as I wanna fight, I can't. My leader says not to fight with you no matter what. Same with Wood Man." Skull Man said.

"Wait, Wood man was a body guard. If you arent working for Shade man like him, then who do you work for?"

"He works for me." Said a new voice as they saw a shark like robot appear from the sky. "The names Shark Man and I'm in charge of this small band of odd job users."

"I remember these guys. They're some of the robots that left after Flux began making them." Roll said.

"No firewalls detected in either systems. Skull Barrier and Fin Cutter acquired." Mega Man said.

"Yeah. Now we work odd jobs all across the worlds." Shark Man said. "Point is, we admire you Mega Man and don't wanna get in your way."

"Still…" Skull man said as he readied his weapon. "A jobs a job."

Skull Man then deattached his arm and tossed it like a boomerang. "Bone Boomerang!"

"Ah, Shit. Shoulda read that script." Deadpool said.

"Script? What's he talking about?" Skullman asked Sharkman.

"I got no clue. I just got here." Shark Man said.

The boomerang hit the rotor and the chopper went down. Deadpool jumped for the penthouse and somehow made it thanks to a convenient convenience.

"Oh. Bet we get blamed for that." Skullman said.

"Yeah. I kinda see that happening. Let's bail and say we did kill him." Shark Man said as they ran.

The heroes made it to the pent house and saw Deadpool already finished with the guards.

"This is the panic room." Deadpool said. "Now, how much C4 is this gonna take?"

"Well if we scan the door for weak points, we might be able to.."

"Dude, screw logic, just use all of it." Deadpool said sticking it all onto the door.

It blew up at the same time and Deadpool tackled White.

"Wh-what do you want? I know people!" White said.

"First, youll tell us what Shade Man is up to." Deadpool said.

"Shade Man? I have no idea who that even is." White said.

"Hello? Chance? You said you were under attack, are my guards helping?" A familiar voice asked.

"Flux." jexi said picking a phone up. "Hey there, Flux."

"Jexi? Ah man. Can't I have one normal job without you getting involved?" Flux asked.

"They didn't blondie. I put them in." Deadpool said picking the phone up. "Now, tell my… associates what Shade Man wants, and I wont hurt White."

"Shade Man? My employee? Why would I care about a grunt? And you can do whatever you like with White. He paid me before I started working. I don't have any use for him. And BTW, you'll be having a skylit funeral." Flux grinned as rapid beeping was heard.

"He's rigged the room to blow." Hope said.

"Hey, remember that Bounce House?" Deadpool asked. "Now's the time where it comes in handy." He said as he jumped out the window with White.

The heroes skydived out as the whole building exploded.

"You-you, youre absoultely crazy!" White said.

"Sure I am. What's your point?" Deadpool said laughing as they all landed on the Bounce House.

"Wow. Bounce Houses have a whole new function now." Jexi said getting up.

"That was amazing for a first level! Can we do it over?" The comical voice asked.

"Who says we cant?" Deadpool said pressing a detonator. The entire scene flashed back and forth with mutiple explosions and lights and a number counter on the bottom. It soon came back to the same scene.

"And that is how you do Level 1. Hey, where's Chance?" Deadpool asked.

"He left while you were busy spacing out." Nagisa said.

"God danm plot twist son of a-" 


	3. The Mauraders

The heroes ran through the sewers to catch the thieves with Chance.

"Wait, I've seen these guys on the universal wanted lists. They're the Marauders." Jexi said as they ran.

"The league of D-list mutants working for that Crazy Mutant Mr. Sinister?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. They don't have much of a bounty on their heads, so no one really bothers to go after them much. But we still need to get them either way." Jexi said.

"Chance has dozens of Satellites in orbit. Who knows what Sinister would use em for?" Hope said.

"Blah blah blah. Don't care. They got my contract and I'm gonna get him." Deadpool said.

They soon found a room that was 8-bit as deadpool's phone rang.

"Hey, Peter. Look, something's wrong with the design in this level." Deadpool said.

"Yeah, about that. We had to make some cutbacks after you used all those explosions on the first level. We're over budget." Peter said.

"Rule number one of Game Design Deadpool, more awesome means more expensive." Hope said.

"You did realize that big games like these have budgets for them right?" Naoto asked.

"Wow, were breaking the 4th wall- a lot." Pinkie said.

"Only because we're with that idiot." Thorn said pointing to Deadpool.

"Relax, sweetie. Our web site got five million views the day the game was announced. Meaning we got a reserve." Deadpool said.

"Were all of them from you?" Karma asked, stunning Deadpool for a moment.

"Just cough it up, Peter. There should be just enough money by the billions to cover the game." Deadpool said.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Peter said hanging up.

The door opened to reveal HD sewers again.

"Back in the present. What the?" Deadpool said noticing a familiar woman at the end of the sewer tunnel.

"Philippa Sontag AKA Arclight." Jexi said identifying her. "A mutant who's able to generate shockwaves from her own body."

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Arclight shouted sending out a powerful shockwave. It collapsed a section of the tunnel.

"She may be D-list, but she can pack a punch. We need to find another way around." Hope said.

The heroes navigated the tunnels until they came to a large and empty cavernous space.

"Wanna settle this, Arclight?" Hope asked.

"Wanna tell me what a lantern is doing in our world?" Arclight asked Deadpool as she got into a pose.

"I'm here to bring your sorry butt down." Hope said. "So, you wanna surrender, or do we have to go toe to toe?"

Arclight blasted the floor as it gave way. "That answers that question." Hope said as dozens of soldiers barreled in.

"More of Flux's troops. He must be on Sinister's payroll." Jexi said.

They blasted through the ranks as the floor collapsed.

"Arclight does shockwaves, so we need someone on our team who can absorb or otherwise counter them." Jexi said.

"Leave it to me." Indigo said getting into Cross Guts Armor. "This is designed to withstand earthquakes. Should be the same for a shock wave." She said pounding her fists together.

"Catfight!" Deadpool said.

"Why did I even agree to what Korosensei said?" Hope said.

"No worries. We'll get back at him once this is all over." Jexi assured.

"So, let's go, night light." Indigo said.

The two clashed and pushed against one another. "Yup, definitely works." Indigo said. "I can't feel anything she's dishing out."

A comm opened up. "The Guts Armor is 100% indestructible. Bulletproof, fireproof and designed to withstand large forces such as earthquakes or tsunamis. Essentially, it's like wearing a bomb shelter on your body."

"Not only that, but it's got enhanced strength, and I just found out it has… this!" Indigi said with a missile launcher.

"Guts man never had missiles." Mega Man said.

"He didn't. I added them on." Tails said. "Figured it could come in handy in case she needs to wear someone down."

The missiles fired at arclight, destroying the platform and impaling her and Deadpool on separate poles.

"Aw come on!" Deadpool shouted as he began to pull himself free of the pipes.

They soon found another D-list mutant.

"Vertigo. Real name unknown." Jexi said. "Has the ability to induce mind bending dizziness to anyone before her."

She activated her powers and the visions became blurred.

"Anyone feel that?" Hope asked. "Because my ring protects me from hazards like that… oh."

Natsu, however, was having the worst of it. "I….really hate her." He said weakly.

"Somebody better find those switches before Natsu develops a new branch of Motion Sickness." Jexi said before realizing Deadpool was already gone. "Nevermind."

"Well, we better fix him somehow. He's not looking so good." Kanji said as Natsu's face looked green.

The bridge was turned on as Natsu suddenly fell down into the drains. He slid into a grate and found Flux with Mr. Sinister, Vertigo, and Blockbuster AKA Michael Baer.

"You've done a good job so far, Mr. Flux. I'm quite impressed." Sinister said.

"Anything for a villain of your caliber." Flux said bowing.

"Now, here's your reward." Sinister said as Blockbuster showed him a briefcase full of money.

"Oh, baby. The dollar sign does not lie!" Flux grinned as he took the case. He also shot Chance.

Deadpool kicked down the other side of the grate and killed Vertigo and knocked out Blockbuster.

"Hey, Sinister! That was my contract, so now I'm gonna collect from both of you." Deadpool said.

"What did I do to you? Granted I did blow up the office and tried to have you killed. But if anything, I am completely innocent in all of this." Flux said.

"Yeah right. Imma blow yo head off and take that money. Save Jexi several stories." Deadpool said before finding himself in midair.

"I'm afraid this man shall not be killed." Sinister said ripping Deadpool apart.

Flux then saw Natsu. "Damn. They're getting here faster than I expected. I think it's time I left." Flux said pressing a button and vanishing.

Sinister was gone by the time Natsu reassembled Deadpool. By that time, X-Men Psylocke and Domino arrived.

"So youre that Dragon Boy. The one who's name is being mentioned across the world's." Psylocke said looking at him.

"Yeah. That's right. Should I know who you guys are though?" Natsu asked.

"The X-Men." Jexi said arriving. "A group of Mutants who protect the world's. I've read about them."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Deadpool asked Jexi.

"I've grown up learning about heroes and villains, with dreams of surpassing all of them." Jexi said.

"Alright. Sinister has taken control of White's Satellites and…" Domino was saying.

"Are you even listening, or are you having the same naughty thoughts as Sanji?" Nami asked Deadpool as he just stared at Domino's chest.

"Cut it out, you idiot!" Shouted a new voice as a man in yellow walked into the room.

"The Wolverine." Jexi said.

"The Hunter. Cant say I'm surprised this idiot dragged you into one of his schemes." Wolverine said.

"Actually, I was dragged here by this idiot too." Jexi said pointing to Hope.

"For the last goddamn time, It was Korosensei's Idea!" Hope shouted.

"But he wasn't the one who contacted me." Jexi said. "So, I guess something big must be going down since you got involved with it." He said turning back to Wolverine.

"Yeah. Psylocke, Domino, Rouge and I were trackin a girl's scent here. She had red hair and an amulet around her neck." Wolverine said.

"There was also this other girl we were tracking. She was wearing all white with blood on it and had black hair. She had this psychotic look on her face." Domino said.

"Great. Of all the people, she had to be here." Volt said.

"Yeah. This just got a whole lot harder." Deadeye said.

"Color fighter?" Hope asked.

"Her name is Marie, a user of the Blood Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. She's incredibly dangerous to be around." Volt said.

"She loves blood, seriously. She's able to manipulate it like Eliza and control and combust anyones body. But she has to at least have ingested some of their blood before it can even happen." Deadeye said.

"That sorta reminds me of Hidan's Justu." Naruto said.

"Trust me. You don't wanna get on her bad side. Just stay away from her." Deadeye said.

"I remember the last time Blazer fought her. She nearly had him choke himself to death before Umbra stepped in and knocked her out." Volt said.

Jexi grinned. "Marie, huh?" He slammed his fists. "If I can beat her, I'll surpass my Bros in a whole new-" he said before Volt hit him. "You don't get it. This isn't about rising the ladder. You fight her, she'll kill you."

"Just use your head and just ignore her." Deadeye said.

"Anyway.." Wolverine said. "Long story short, both red hair and Marie are on Genosha. We gotta hurry if we wanna stop Sinister from using em in his plan."

"Genosha the so called 'mutant paradise'? Whoa-ho! I call the Black Bird!" Deadpool shouted.

"No! You are not driving the Black Bird." Wolverine threatened him.

"Is the Starspeeder close by?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Its actually parked the entrance to the sewer system." Jexi said.

"You guys have a jet too? Oh, this makes it tough!" Deadpool said. "Let's see. Black Bird or Star Speeder. So tough to choose which one to drive."

"It's a good thing he cant clone himself in this game." Pinkie siaid.

"Pinkie!" Everyone shouted.

"Relax. He won't be able to drive our ship anyway. Anyone who isn't on the team who tries to drive it gets met with tasers and tranq darts." Jexi said.

"Black Bird it is then! Oh, and Hope is with me, contract says he has to." Deadpool said.

"Fine with us." Everyone else said leaving Hope in the dust.

"I am so dead, arent I?" Hope asked Rouge.

"You are. But it should be a quick funeral." Rouge said.

The black Bird Soared across the sky, barrerl rolling at deadpool's Whims. Hope was tossed out of the jet mid flight and crashed on Genosha. 


	4. Marie and Genesha

Hope awoke in an abandoned building and found a girl licking a single bleeding wound.

"Mmm. I smell new blood." She said before looking to Hope. "Your blood. It has a new aroma to me. Mind if I...have a taste?" She asked licking her lips.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Hope said.

"Really? Most people try to avoid having me taste it." She said walking slowly towards Hope. "Don't worry. I just wanna taste, then I can decide what to do with you." She grinned.

She sank her teeth into the would and drained the blood from the wound, healing it instantly.

"Yes! This blood is especially sweet. All right. I won't kill you then. Instead, I'll make you my personal blood slave." She chuckled.

"Let me guess, you're Marie?" Hope said Getting up.

"Oh. So you know me. Then you know letting me drink your blood was a fatal mistake." Marie grinned as Hope noticed his body moving on its own. "You're blood, now belongs to me."

"Was it… good?" Hope asked. "I dont think youre a monster. When I see red lanterns, I still think they have minds left. You, I think are just looking for a meal."

"Good eye. I consider myself a bit of a blood gourmet. I travel the worlds, sampling different kinds of blood. I came here to sample mutant blood for myself." Marie said.

"Well, If you join our team, then you can have all the blood you want. No need to-" Hope said before Marie started laughing.

"You're awfully cute. Listen, I only sample my blood through way of the hunt. It doesn't taste the same if someone just hands it over to me." Marie said.

Hope smiled. "Come with me. I know someone who might be a buffet to you."

"Oh! Show me!" She said excitedly.

The two hurried along the path and met up with Deadpool and the heroes.

"M-m-marie!" Volt and Deadeye shouted.

"Oh! I already tasted those two. Volt's blood has no much bitterness and Deadeye's is just horrid." Marie said brushing the two fighters off.

"What about him?" Hope said pointing to Jexi before whispering to him. "This is just to get her on our side, and also payback for leaving me to almost die." Hope said as Marie pounced on Jexi, biting into him.

"Hmm. This flavor. I tasted something like this before." Marie said wiping her mouth. "Its like that horrible Blazer's blood." Marie said as Jexi's body began to choke him. "Like his, it shouldn't exist!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Hope said. "I know Blazer pissed you off, but killing him isnt gonna solve any problems. Tell me, what exactly did he do to get you to try and kill him?"

"He didn't do anything. His blood just tasted awful. And Awful blood must be purged!" Marie said.

"Hope...you….are a dead man." Jexi said struggling to breathe.

Hope swallowed, then remembere his talk with Juvia. "You shoudnt always judge people by your own ideals."

"Elaborate." Marie said releasing her hold.

"What I'm saying is, dont always look on the inside for likeability." Hope said.

"That's pretty stupid. But for your sake, I'll let him live. Just leave me alone." Marie said. "Besides, I still need to sample some of Sinister's blood." Marie said running off.

Jexi punched hope so hard, he sent him into another part of the island. There he saw a cyborg staring down at him.

"Cable. The man out of time." Hope said getting up.

"Yes. I'm here for Deadpool." Cable said.

"You do realize once you speak, he's gonna shoot himself to stop listening right?" Hope asked.

"I do and I am prepared for that outcome." Cable said.

"Well, It'll be awhile before they get here, so what do i need to do?" Hope asked.

"Just make sure the idiot gets this note." Cable said showing Hope the note. "Also, friendly advice, stop trying to recruit everyone. I've seen what that gets you. Its not pretty." Cable said.

"Yeah, a hit to the face." Hope said as Cable vanished.

The heroes arrived soon after that, Jexi going for another punch but Hope Blocked it this time.

"Sorry, but I needed to get the anger out." Jexi said calming down.

"Marie is scary. I'll be more courtious of who I recruiut from now on, but you need to show Marie that you arent like Blazer. That way, we'll have two powerful color fighters on the team."

"Two powerful fighters?" Jexi said. "And I'm not going anywhere near that psycho. She tried to kill me because of my blood."

"Besides, she still wants to taste Sinister's blood. I say we let her. Get some baddies off of our tail." Deadpool said taking the note in Hope's hand.

"It's from Cable. He says to… what the?!" Hope said reading it. "Partially naked, big breasted, number one fan girl?"

"Hot dog!" Deadpool shouted.

He then ran off to Cables next location, the heroes in puirsuit, until they saw Cable with Deadpool at his feet from a punch.

"You knew he was gonna fall for that?" Hope asked.

"Yes. It was the only way to make sure he would come." Cable said. "Now, you heroes are our only hope now. Sinister has used an frequency to knock out all the X-men. You are the only ones who can stop him."

"Finally, an actual reason to be here." Jexi said. "So, from what I can guess, Sinister plans to kill anyone who isn't a mutant, right?"

"Correct. Using a combination of exhumed mutant souls and the power of the girl's amulet, he will kill all non mutant life on this world." Cable said. "The girls name is Emily Charnon. She will actually make an excellent team member."

"When the Man out of Time says a girl with a Magic Amulet from a Dimension of an alternate earth populated by elves and weird creatures alongside humans-" Hope began.

"I get the point. I'll have to see her first before making a decision." Jexi said.

"Oh, and dont bother with the security tower. Sinister is Broadcasting a-" Cable started.

"Sinister? He's in there? Perfect." Deadpool said.

"Dammit, Wade! Dont be a mercenary before a hero!" Cable said as Deadpool charged the tower and Stealth killed the guards.

"Okay, lets split up. Three groups." Hope said before finding himself alone with Cable and Nagisa. "Yeah. They went after Deadpool." Nagisa said.

"I'll get Emily." Hope siad. "Where is she?"

"She's being held captive by Beast Man of Nebula." Cable said. "South Tower."

Hope flew over to said tower and saw the girl hooked up to a machine siphoning the energy. She was unconscious.

"So, we meet again." Beast Man said growling at Hope.

"Yeah, so we do. You know, I remember you getting your face smashed in, how's that working out for you?"

"That was before we started manufacturing these?" Beast Man said holding a black computer chip. "A computerized version of the Shadow Drug. Now we shall-"

Beast man was blasted out of the tower by Emily, who was out of the machine by Hope.

"You talk too much!" Hope said before seeing Beast Man okay with a dark aura surrounding him. "It works. I didn't feel anything!" He said laughing.

"Ah, crud. You up for running?" Hope asked Emily before finding a slash mark on his side and blood on Beast Man's claw. "Not only am I more powerful, I'm much faster." Beast Man said. "Now, you deal with a real beast." He growled as the two started running.

The blood on Beast Man's claw then moved, forming into a leash witch slammed him repeatedly.

"What sorcery is this?" Beast Man said before seeing Marie. "Run, sweet blood! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!" Marie shouted.

"I knew you were a hero!" Hope said as he and Emily jumped off the tower.

"So the prey escapes, leaving another to take their place." Beast Man said shaking the blood off his claws. "This might prove interesting." Beast Man said lunging at Marie as Marie lunged back.

The team of Hope and Emily continued to run as they got farther away from the fight. They then met up with the others in the middle of a Magnetic Apocalypse.

"Deadpool spun a roulette wheel. Now we're trapped in this mess. Get us out of this!" Lucy shouted.

"Stand back." Emily said as her Amulet Glowed. A sphere of light eveloped her, before blasting a beam that wrecked the entire tower.

"Holy Moley!" Hope said in surprise.

"There. That should solve the problem." Emily said as everyone got off.

"Hope, you're injured." Jexi said noticing the wound.

The wound suddenly closed. "Must be her ability. Since I'm her sweet blood source, she won't let me die." Hope said. "Its Beast Man. He's on the island. Except he's even more powerful now."

Deadpool then walked out of the wrekage with Sinister's head. "Okay, were done. Roll credits!"

The credits started to roll before Cable smashed the screen to bits. "This is a clone! Not the real Sinister!" Cable shouted.

"Rule of Game Design number two, never make a game that's too short or easy." Hope said. "So where's the real Sinister then?"

"Where I was trying to tell Deadpool where he is. Magneto's old Citadel." Cable said.

"If he's bent on destruction of humankind, does that mean a certain taco lady I know is gonna get killed?" Deadpool asked.

"Yes. You will never eat tacos again." Cable said as Deadpool screamed.

"Things just got real!" Deadpool said. "So, we bust in there back to back style?"

"Actually no. I have my own battles to fight in the future. But I can get you there." Cable said.

"We'll need some heavy fire power." Peacock said. SHe then looked at a Sentinel boot. "You thinkin what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah! Giant Robot time!" Deadpool cheered.

"Hmm. If we can repair it, it should definitely get us there." Cable said.

"We just need the boot. Theres a mounted laser turret, a missle launcher, and the boot jets still work." Tails said inspecting it.

"We'll need two parts, though. Rest up and get them when youre ready." Cable said. 


	5. Putting Down the Boot

After a well deserved rest, the group was ready and willing to go locate the parts in order to fix the machine.

"Hard to belive Sentinels were the enforcers who destroyed Mutants, and we're using a foot of it to get us to Sinister." Hope said.

"Yeah. Luckily, it's just a foot and not the whole thing." Jexi said.

They found the first part and bring it back, then went to find the second and ran into Marie again, who was coughing up blood and seriously injured. "Hey, sweet blood." She said weakly.

"She's gonna die. Only way she'll live is if she drinks the blood of someone she despises most." Deadeye said.

"You couldn't be even more wrong." Marie said walking over to Hope and began helping herself to his blood. "Any blood can fix me." She replied as her wounds began to heal. "The robot was more trouble than he seems. He left me for dead and then ran off."

Hope felt no less worse. "If youre wondering why I'm not dead, I have one more secret."

(Flashback)

"I was a Universal Donor for many patients with the same blood type as me. Another reason why I was chosen. By giving my own blood to others, I would hope they would live. I have an amazing blood system, almost Infinite. No matter how much is drained, I'll still feel fine."

( End Flashback)

"Wow. That is a strange time for a flashback." Deadpool said.

"Ah. Yes. The perfect blend. I thought it was a myth. And to think I got to taste it." Marie said.

"As I was trying to say to you, Marie. Join us, and you can have all the blood of mine you want. That Buffet, It was me."

"Sorry, but I can't." Marie said. "Joining a team would mean giving up my freedom. I'm not ready to be chained down to a team just yet. But, I will call you all my friends." She said getting up and walking off.

"You are impressive. That's the first time Marie has ever opened up to someone." Deadeye said. "I'm still not joining. But I am putting you on a list. Do not kill."

"Before we move on, how many other students does Rain Bow have? There's you, Marie, Blazer, Umbra, Volt, Ferric, Chill…"

"Don't bother asking kid. We don't want to join any team. We've been taught one thing. To embrace our freedom and do as we want. You're a good kid, but you can't recruit all of us." Deadeye said.

Volt coughed.

"Volt's an exception for right now." Deadeye said. "Once he does what he needs to. He'll leave your team."

"Yeah. I still need to find him and end him." Volt said gripping his right hand.

"The guy who murdered your Father?" Lemon asked.

"Yeah. I don't know his name, but I remember what he looks like. A grown man with silver and spiky hair." Volt said.

"You just described Barry, a user of the Needle Style and a fellow assassin." Deadeye said. "He goes to whoever has the highest payroll. All he wants is money and lives to take."

The team got the second part with Volt thinking about Barry. "I finally have his name. He's a dead man." Volt growled.

A minute later, The sentinel Boot crashed into a quad.

"Yo dogs. I heard you like boots, so we put our boots in this boot so we can stomp ya, while we stomp ya!" Deadpool said as he began firing at the guards.

"Kinda... cramped in here." Nagisa pointed out as the group was squeezed into the boot.

"We probably should have taken the walk instead of piling into this thing." Jexi said.

Deadpool fired the plasma cannon and took out guards with one hit.

"I told you guys this would work! This is awesome!" Deadpool said.

"Wait, if Cable's from the future, wouldn't he have already known this plan would work?" Luffy asked the group.

The group didnt have time to answer as the boot suddenly rocketed upwards and into another area, mixing the group up.

"Get your face outta my chest!" Nami shouted at Deadpool.

"Hey, at least this way, we'll go out happy." Deadpool said before the boot crashed down to the ground.

"Move your moss head, I cant see!" Sanji shouted.

"Shut the hell up, curly cook!" Zoro shouted.

Hope fired the turret some more. "Were drawing all the guys out, that way, we can storm the citadel in one fell swoop."

"You sure about that?" Jexi asked.

The boot rocketed upwards again.

"My foot is inside Peacocks mouth, and her metal teeth hurt!" Yosuke shouted.

"Mmmph Mph Mph(yeah, well I want your foot out of my mouth)" Peacock mumbled.

The boot crashed again, sparking.

"Hey, Time out! We need to fix our boot!" Deadpool said pressing random buttons.

"That's just gonna make things worse! I know from experience!" Usopp said.

The missile launcher suddenly activated and blasted the buildings apart.

"Was that better?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, it actually…" Usopp began before the boot rocketed off again.

"OW! I'm being stabbed to death!" Hope said being hit by the hidden knives in crebellas boots.

"We really shoud've added more room in this thing." Sci-Twi said.

"We didn't have enough time." Tails said.

The boot smashed and crashed through the island.

"Ouch! Somebody tell whoever's arm in my face to stop punching me everytime we land!" Natsu said.

"That's your arm, lava brains." Gray said.

"Keep shooting!" Hope said as he took over and shot at the enemy.

"Hey, let someone else have a turn!" Peacock said.

"Go ahead and take it." The other heroes said.

Peacock shot like crazy. "Yeah, Baby! I feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins!" Peacock shouted before the boot rocketed up once more.

"Could somebody fix that? Because I dont want my face up anyones butt." Hope said.

"Hey! Phrasing!" Peacock said before the boot began to sputter.

"Uh, looks like we used the last of the fuel." Sci-Twi said as the boot started to fall.

"And Rouge's flying right at us!" Deadpool said as Rouge flew right into them and the boot fell out of the sky. 


	6. Going Rogue

The Boot hanged upside down as Rogue hung on while more baddies came in.

"I'd take your hand, but you'd be knocked out and your powers would absorb into me." Rogue said to Jexi.

"I get it. Plus you kinda need it right now. You know, cause we're hanging upside down?" Jexi said referring to him, Hope and Deadpool. "Everyone else got lucky and jumped off as soon as they got close to the building."

The boot knocked loose and fell to the ground, Hope barely grabbing Jexi and Deadpool in time.

"Whoo, thanks. If you hadnt done that, my head would be the other way and my arm would be severed." Deadpool said.

"But aren't you unkillable and have a high healing factor?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not limp around chasing after my dog." Deadpool said.

"Where's Rogue?" Hope asked.

"Uh, he's got her." Jexi said pointing to Rogue in Blockbusters arms.

The two ran through the prison, being watched by a young boy with chains around his arms and legs.

"Man-o-man, theyre already here. And I've seen Volt and Deadeye. Even Marie. Oh hehehehe! Things are getting exciting." The boy laughed.

"Shut your mouth, monster. You're locked up for a reason." One of the guards said.

"Don't you see? The universe is constantly changing. It won't be long until I'm free." The boy laughed again.

"Who is this freak anyway?" A soldier said.

"He's a user of the Forbidden Style. His names Lucius. Apparently, his master kicked his ass and got him arrested for murdering several people." A soldier said.

"Say, mind coming closer? I'm feeling a bit peckish." Lucius chuckled.

"No way, creep. We know your abilities and aren't getting any closer."

"Fine then. I guess I'll just wait." Lucius said.

The three ran throught the prison and saw a way to sinister.

"If we kill sinister now, Blockbuster will have no choice but to surrender Rouge." Deadpool said.

"I think it's another clone. No way Sinister would be out here in the open." Hope said.

"He's right you know!" Said a voice. The three hurried down the hall to see Lucius. "You know, I know where that girl is."

"Youre...Lucius. I heard all about you from Blazer and Umbra. Youre bad news." Jexi said.

"Blazer and Umbra? Ah yes. Two of the masters little lapdogs. I'm quite familiar with them. So you're their little brother." Lucius said chuckling.

"Okay, hes nuts." Hope said.

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you where Rogue is if you let me out of this cell." Lucius said laughing.

Cable then appeared. "If you free him, It will be beneficial, but even I dont know his role." Cable said.

"My role? Well, I prefer to keep that quiet until the real show begins. You hear? The universe is constantly changing. Soon will be my time to step back into the spot light." Lucius said.

"We dont have a choice." Hope said blasting the lock and chains.

"Nice. That's for being so clueless." Lucius said lunging at Cable. "Now, I'm starving." Lucius siad plunging an arm into Cable's chest.

"The forbidden style. A style that was banned because of its practice, devouring hearts and obtaining their powers." Jexi said as Lucius swallowed Cable's heart.

"Later." Lucius said teleporting away.

"What did I just do?" Hope said looking at Cable's body.

Jexi almost hit hope again, but then realized. "Hope, youre a good guy. But that can also be a weakness. You gotta stop being so trusting and harden your heart." Jexi said as he moved on with Deadpool.

"Next battle I see, I'm picking the right side. Hopefully theres a warring family dispute going on somewhere." Hope said.

They continued through the prison until coming across Blockbuster with Rogue.

"Step away from the lady!" Deadpool said.

"Not a chance. You and your two sidekicks are dead." Blockbuster said slamming his fists together.

"His only powers are his super strength and his durability. This won't be easy." Jexi said.

Blockbuster charged at hope, almost hitting him until he tripped him up and smashed him into a wall.

"Or I could be wrong, and we could just use his own strength against him." Jexi said.

"Yeah! That's how you one hit a villain!" Hope said.

They lowered Rouge and held her.

"She's barely hanging on. I think we need to let her absorb Deadpool's healing factor through her powers."

"Oh yeah." Deadpool said rubbing his hands together. "Dream coming true."

He kissed Rouge as she felt better, but then she grabbed him and held him tight.

"Uh, Rogue, I think thats enough…whoa." Hope said as Rogue was seen with Deadpool's blades and mask.

"Who wants some?" Rogue asked.

"You...feeling all right?" Hope asked.

"Never better." Rogue said.

"We got company!" Jexi said a dozens of Guards poured in.

"That's a lot of guys." Hope said before Rogue began going wild on all of them.

"You...think she got more than just Deadpool's healing factor?" Jexi asked Hope.

"Yup. Killer impulse, the whole shebang." Hope said before a grenade was tossed out of nowhere. A dog caught it and ran back with it.

"No, Mr. Shuggums! That's not a Bone!" Deadpool shouted before the grenade went off, blowing a hole in the floor.

"Oh. That has gotta hurt." Jexi said.

The others soon came into the room. "See, I told you it was this way." Zoro said.

"Guys, there you are. But, I don't see Deadeye with you." Hope said.

"He was gone when we woke up. He left a note saying he had other business to deal with on the island." Sunset said.

Deadpool got his mask back and jumped down into the hole. Rouge had lost Deadpools healing factor, but was still punching and kicking like crazy.

"We should go now. This is gonna take a while." Karma said.

"Agreed." The others said jumping down. 


	7. Spooky Love

The others found Deadpool regenerating his two halves of his body as he was coming back from the dead.

"Do I even wanna know what got you like that?" Hope asked.

"Nope. But I did meet with Death." Deadpool said.

"Oh. How is Death?" Pit asked.

"She's doing great, kiddo." Deadpool said as the others looked at Pit.

"What? You think he's the only one who's died and come back?" Pit asked.

"Oh, she also told me to find the souls of Mutants sinister hasnt got yet. And there's this girl in these caves who's looking for a 'soul mate'." Deadpool said.

"Cloning. Of course." Jexi said. "He's mass producing an army."

"And the one who has the Soulmate thing? Definitely Wicana." Volt said."She's a Spirit style user. Recently, I heard she joined with Ghost Party."

"Ten bucks says she'll act like Juvia if we see her." Hope said.

"I'll take a piece of that action." Rainbow said.

"Put me down for 20 on sight." Happy siad.

"There you are! My love!" Shouted a voice as a girl in black came down the walkway.

"I know you. You're that girl I met back in the woods." Jexi said.

"Oh! You remember me! How wonderful! I knew you would be here...my soulmate!" Wicana said.

"What?!" Jexi said in shock.

"Now you know how I feel, man." Gray said.

"It's true. I've always been looking for love. Then I found it when you and I kissed in the woods. Its was romantic." Wicana said blushing.

"Yup. Definitely acting like Juvia in love." Hope said.

"Look, that kiss was an accident. I didn't mean to-" Jexi said before Wicana stopped his sentence.

"Save your breath darling. You and I are meant to be together." Wicana said.

"Yo, Wicana! I just found all the souls." Said a voice as they saw Gengar arrived. "If we hurry we can...aw, not the heroes again." Gengar groaned.

"Were not here for a fight, Gengar. We just wanna know if she can join the girls on our team." Hope said.

"She can't. She has an exclusive contract with Ghost Party and is my perfect link." Gengar said.

"Besides, I find a forbidden love more romantic." Wicana said.

"Forbidden love? What the heck are ya-" Gengar began before seeing her and Jexi together. "Oh no! This is your soulmate? I thought it would be someone in that town, but this is worse than I imagined!" Gengar said.

"Perfect… Link?" Hope said remembering Marie's words.

"Oh, that. Color fighters have this peculiar bond with Pokemon. Perfect Link is another term for a perfect partner. One who works best with that fighter. Like Blade's bond with Lucario." Volt explained.

"Can this also relate to humans?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Everyone has the potential for a perfect link, it's just not a strong as it is with a color fighter." Volt said.

"Marie likes my blood so much, so does that mean I'm her link?"

"Not likely. I think she sees you as a blood bank. Besides, she's already got a partner: Crobat." Volt said. "And I… well I dont have one yet. But that doesn't mean I won't stop looking."

Wicana then saw the girls. "Oh, Jexi! I didnt know I had so many rivals when we met!"

"Oh great, here we go." Hope said.

"No worries. I'll have them thoroughly taken care of. Especially with Gengar's help." Wicana said.

"Oh yeah!" Gengar chuckled. "Oh, and thanks for letting McKracken break into the ship. Thanks to the squid, I was able to snag this back." Gengar said holding a Mega Stone.

"It appears we've been challenged to a rematch." Volt said before Wicana walked up to him. "Spirit...release!" She said touching Volt as his body fell to the ground.

"Whoa. So that's what she does. Don't let her touch you!" Hope said.

"That's right! I can control souls and ghosties alike. I can even separate a person's soul from their body." Wicana explained. "Dont worry, my love! I shall release all my rivals, and then we will be together for ever!"

"Uh...maybe we talk about this first before we go through with it?" Jexi asked nervously

"Hmm. Well, how about this? I leave my rivals alone and leave for the day...in exchange for a date together." Wicana offered.

"What?" Jexi said.

"I have a better Idea. Fight one of us to prove your love to him. Gives us a chance to see what you got." Hope said.

"Okay. But if I win, he has to dissolve this team and join Ghost Party. If the person wins, I'll return Volt to his body and leave you be for another day." Wicana said.

"Youre on!" Hope said.

"What are you doing? You cant just take her on. She'll remove your soul in a second." Jexi whispered to Hope.

"Dont worry. I dont play losing bets." Hope said.

"Are you a hero or a gambler? Cause its getting hard to tell nowadays." Jexi said.

"Relax. I got this. Brook, you fight her." Hope said.

"The skeleton? At least put up someone decent, what's he gonna do to Wicana?" Gengar asked.

"You'll see." Hope said.

"Are you sure about this? It doesn't feel right to cut a lady." Brook whispered.

"You'll be fine. Besides, her power's won't affect you." Hope said as Brook stepped up.

Wicana dashed forward and touched brook. "Spirit Release!" She said, but nothing happened.

"What? Why isn't it working?" Wicana said.

"You see, I ate the Revive Revive Fruit. I'm already a soul. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"I see. Then I guess I'll need reinforcements." Wicana said as several spirits flew into the room.

"The souls of the dead mutants." Hope said.

"I can control ghosts and souls. This place is like an arsenal for someone like me." Wicana chuckled. "Now, take him down!" She ordered as the souls flew right at Brook.

"Party Music!" Brook said playing his Guitar. Suddenly the souls stopped as did Wicana, and a festival was happening. "This… Is Festival Night!" Brook shouted as he continued to play.

After a while, the spirits were tired as was Wicana. "Wow. That...took a lot out of me." Wicana said. "I guess it's pointless to keep up a pointless fight. All right, head to the afterlife!" Wicana shouted as the souls began to go into the ground.

"Hey Death, you got em?" Deadpool asked.

"Yes. That girl is quite helpful." Death said to him.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to win over my love another day. Let's go, Gengar." Wicana said to him.

"So much for our ghost army. Ah well. Later losers." Gengar said as he and Wicana left.

Jexi hugged Hope. "You are one daring guy. I'm really glad I met you." Jexi said with tears in his eyes.

"Alright man, take it easy." Hope said. "Wait! What about Volt?" Hope asked Wicana.

"Oh him? He'll be fine. My sealing only lasts an hour. He should be able to return to his body now. Until next time...my love." Wicana said blowing a kiss to Jexi before vanishing with Gengar.

The cave Started to rumble.

"Without proper balance of the souls, this place is coming down! We need to go topside!" Hope said as the others did so, and suddenly met up with Wolverine and the X-Men.

"I dunno how ya did it, but Sinister's weakened. We can get to him and take him out now." Wolverine said.

"I got a surprise for that guy. Throughout this whole thing, I secretly hid a chain of events and a surprise. We get to Sinister, I'll show this class how an assassination is done." Deadpool said.

"What, chain of events? Like what?" Jexi asked.

"You'll see." Deadpool said chuckling. 


	8. Final Boss

The heroes raced the X-Men to the Citadel, fighting through a lot of baddies.

"Sinister really doesn't want us getting to the Citadel, or Deadpool is spawning a ton of enemies right now." Hope said.

"Could be. Can't have a game without enemies, and this is gonna be the big gaming event of the year." Deadpool said.

"We need a faster way to get there." Jexi said, noticing a bike with rockets.

"That could work." Hope said getting on the bike.

"But there's only one bike." Jexi said.

"Yahoo!" Hope said blasting into the citadel.

"Hey! I was supposed to ride that!" Deadpool said.

Hope crashed into the citadel and saw Sinister with tons of Spawned troops from every single dimension.

"Okay, this is what I call going overboard." Hope said before seeing something begin to slaughter the troops. Hope was surprised to see it was Beast Man, but now with longer claws and teeth, growling and grunting as he slaughtered the troops.

"An overdose." Said Sinister. "Guess I gave him too much. Now he's the vicious animal he pretends to be. Feel free to have fun with him."

Beast Man growled as he lunged as Hope, slashing away at him as he blocked.

"I think I can purify that drug if I tap into my lantern powers." Hope said.

"You think you can save him? He's nothing but a mindless beast. There is no one to save. Just...give ….up." Sinister said to Hope.

The otheres then arrived.

"Hey, Hope! Press this button for that chain reaction!" Deadpool said throwing a detonator.

Hope pressed it, and he heard some noises out in the distance. A metal projectile hit the remains of a security tower, sending out an EM puls that shut down Beast man. Then, a combination of multiple explosives and energy launched the Sentinel boot into the air. It was aimed right at sinsister, standing on a red X. He didnt have time to react, and was squashed by the boot, ending in an utter explosion.

"And that class.. Is how you do an assassination." Deadpool said as he stood up on the boot. "This was the real sinister right?"

Cable appeared and gave a thumbs up.

"Then were done, cut and roll credits!" Deadpool said as a credits scene appeared.

Back in his apartment, Deadpool looked right at the screen. "Wow. That was...awesome!" He shouted as his phone rang.

"Hey, Deadpool. Buddy, Guess what. The game's a hit! And as it turns out, we weren't actually over budget." Peter said.

"Pete, buddy, open up your checkbook." Deadpool said as explosions began going off in the credits.

Meanwhile back at Class E, Korosensei was crying as he saw his snacks completely destroyed. "Why am I cursed to have this bad luck today?" he cried.

Outside, the class and heroes watched.

"Nice work summoning Buhu." Jexi said to Sunset.

"Well, he was the reason we were in this mess, so I felt this was a justice well deserved." Sunset said.

"Hope!" Said Deadeye as he arrived. "Could I have a word with you...alone?" He asked.

The two were alone. "If this is about freeing Lucius, then…" Hope began before seeing a syringe stuck in his chest. "No. I'm fulfilling my other contract. I was hired to capture you before hired to help you." Deadeye said.

"You... son of a.." Hope said as started to feel woozy. "No worries Hope. I only want you." Said a familiar voice as Hope saw ShadeMan approach him.

Hope was starting to fade, he was a goner. But then heard sounds not familiar to him before passing out.

"Hope….its going to be all right. Just go with him for now." Said the voice.

"You did well, Deadeye." Shade Man said paying him off.

"Sorry Hope. Its nothing personal. Its just business." Deadeye said as Shade Man picked Hope up and began flying off with him.

"No worries. Your friends will definitely find you. I've left them a note telling them where we're going. You see, there happens to be a warring family right now on a distant world. Its the perfect place to enact my grand plan." Shade Man grinned as they flew into the sky.

A month later, hope woke up in a bed staring at a little girl in black clothing with pigtails.

"Oh! Youre finally awake! Welcome to Nohr, Big Brother!"

"And here I thought I was the big brother." Said a boy in white armor.

"Of course you are, Big Brother Corrin. But he can be the other one." She said.

"Thanks...I think. I just have one question...do any of you know who I am?" Hope asked.

To be continued in…. Dimensional Heroes Legends: Fates.

By Hope and Jexi 


End file.
